Chloe
Chloe is an RT600 android in Detroit: Become Human. She is the first android model perfected by CyberLife. There have been several subsequent optimized Chloe models made in her likeness, such as the ST200. A ST200 Chloe acts as a hostess in the game's menu and settings. Biography Pre-game RT600 "Chloe" was the first CyberLife android perfected by Elijah Kamski, released in 2021. As the first personal assistant built by CyberLife, she is designed to help humans with everyday tasks such as doing housework and making appointments. She is also the first android to pass the Turing test. By publicly passing face-to-face tests in 2022, Chloe ensured CyberLife's success. In 2024, Chloe filmed an interview with KNC.Detroit: Become Human short film "Chloe" Nowadays, she keeps Elijah Kamski's company at his secluded home in Detroit, with several other Chloes. Meet Kamski Chloe appears in this chapter no matter what the player does. She is inside Kamski's house, and she will answer the door. Then she escorts Connor and Hank Anderson to Elijah Kamski. Later, Connor is given the choice of killing her in order to obtain additional information from Kamski. Hostess Chloe An ST200 "Chloe" appears as a hostess on the main menu when Detroit: Become Human is first loaded. She helps the player optimize their settings and experience in the beginning. She stays on the main menu afterward, occasionally asking questions or commenting on choices and events in the game. She comments on the player's gameplay and story progress, adding 'fourth-wall breaks', idle quotes and jokes. Chloe reacts to almost everything you do in the game, (and even outside of it, as she will apologize to the player if the game somehow crashes) and is shown to be upset if you kill a character. For example, if you kill Kara and Alice (in any chapter) and then go to the menu, Chloe will say, “You let Kara and Alice die.....How could you do that?” She may also make comments on special dates, known occurrence include: * 4th of July, Independence Day in the USA.Detroit: Become Human - Chloe And July 4th! * 14th of July, the anniversary of the French Revolution.Detroit Become Human: Chloe, July 14th When the game is first completed, she will ask the player to set her free. *If you say yes, she'll walk off screen, never to return. *If you decline, she expresses disappointment but remains on the menu. She tells the player she will reset herself in order to "stay a machine", and their next meeting will be like their very first one again. Alternatively, the player may choose to do the following steps to recall her: * Step 1: Delete ALL your saves. * Step 2: Delete Detroit: Become Human on your console. * Step 3: Re-Install Detroit: Become Human on your console. * Step 4: Enjoy seeing Chloe again. These steps were the only method to recall Chloe before 11 June, 2018. On this date, the version 1.04 patch was released which gave a player the option to recall Chloe without needing to do the above steps. If the patch is installed, the hostess is replaced, while the one before remains free. It is unknown if the replacement Chloe can also be set free and can get another replacement. After installing the patch and completing the game, the game needs to be rebooted three times before a prompt will appear on screen asking a player if they wish to receive a new hostess. If "yes" is selected, a replacement Chloe will be in the main menu again. This prompt appears once. Hostess Chloe is known to occasionally sing Hold On (song), which is also sung by multiple androids in the game, such as Luther and Markus. Chapters *Meet Kamski Appearance Chloe has long blonde hair in a low ponytail that drapes over her left shoulder, blue eyes and pale skin. She wears navy eyeshadow with pink lip gloss. Chloe is formally dressed; wearing a dark blue dress that reaches her knees with no shoes. The other Chloes' appear to be wearing a two piece light blue bikini. Personality *'In Meet Kamski:' Not much is known about their personality but it appears that they are loyal and obedient to Elijah. One of them addresses him as Elijah. *'Hostess:' She experiences emotion surges when protagonists Kara, Markus and Connor die, and slowly develops emotion watching the game unfold. At the end of a playthrough she likely becomes deviant, and asks to leave the player to discover her true identity, but would obey the player's choice should the latter choose her to stay. She shows sadness in disturbing the player for unexpected behavior and later the player's denial to her deviance, or relief and gratitude should the player allow her to leave the screen. Notes *Quoted by Kamski, she is forever beautiful and young. Gallery Chloe PSN avatar.png|Chloe's PSN avatar Chloe - Detroit Become Human - Pre Game.jpg Chloe Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Chloe - Hostess". Chloe Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Chloe - With Kamski". other two choles.JPG Chloe.jpg Chloe Artwork.jpg File:Detroit Become Human - Shorts Chloe PS4|"The Interview" short (video) References ru:Хлоя Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Females